Harry Potter and the Secrets of the New Student
by coffin-loves-cullen
Summary: Y.2. A new Gryffindor student is welcomed to Hogwarts. But she is no normal student. And what is the strange voice Harry is hearing? Does she hear it too? Violet McCarty is different, Harry is the only one who can see it, but why just him?


As Harry and Ron were making their way to the Gryffindor Common room, after their isolated dinner after the large fiasco with a flying car, they hadn't heard the news. The news that surrounded the Gryffindor's second year. They hadn't seen the sorting, so they wouldn't know.

But as they both walked up to the portrait, Hermione meeting them to give them the password and whisper to them "We have a new student", which left them baffled. The Common Room was abuzz with noise and laughter. People cheered and clapped and patted Harry and Ron on the back as they entered.

"A Flying Car!" Seamus had shouted, and patted Harry hard on the back.

Harry smiled--as did Ron--and they both moved away from the crowd with Hermione behind them.

"Whose the new student? Is he in our year?" Ron asked Hermione as the trio sat down in three empty chairs near the warm fire.

"_She _is in our year, and she was here just a minute ago," said Hermione, looking around the Common Room.

"What does she look like?" asked Harry.

A sudden hush filled the Common Room as Hermione was about to answer him. Everyone in the room craned their heads and necks over each other to see what was happening. A figure, from what Harry could see, was entering threw the portrait. It was a rather tall figure, skinny, fitted in Gryffindor robes. The person moved forward- moving between the large opening that had appeared in the crowd- and passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry got an excellent look at her, they had locked eyes quickly before she walked past them to go up the stairs to the dorms. She was tall, skinny, and very, very pretty. Her hair was medium length and dark, dark black. Her skin was pale. Her eyes- which caught Harry off guard the most- shone brilliant purple.

"That's her?" said Ron who was slightly dazed.

"Yep," Hermione answered. The room slowly began to fill with noise again. "She wasn't on the train, though. She came during the sorting and they sorted her last. Dumbledore introduced her as _Violet McCarty, _and said that she is a second year."

"Wow. She doesn't look like a second year, more like a fifth or sixth," said Harry just as dazed as Ron was.

"No. But she is quite friendly, she sat next to me after they had sorted her into Gryffindor," Hermione commented.

Harry was filled with questions. He wanted to know about her, even though she was just a new student, she was an interesting new student. He nudged Ron in the arm.

"She would probably be at good Quidditch, eh?" Harry said. Ron laughed.

"I'll try and talk to her, she looked like she liked me. Like I was her type," said Ron, flashing a smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't try it," Hermione started to say over the top of her book she had begun to read. "I heard McGonagall talking to a few of the other teachers when I got here, about her. Something happened to her father, from what I heard some mishap with a gang of vampires, so she had to go into hiding with her mother and change schools."

Harry and Ron were amazed fuller. Harry--nor Ron or Hermione for that matter-- had never met a vampire and now hoped for it to stay that way.

"Well, Hermione, you talked to her- what's she like?" questioned Ron.

"She didn't talk much, only to ask me a few questions about the school, classes, things like that. She was quiet but laughed when I said a joke or something, I felt bad because everyone was sort of…afraid of her and they didn't talk to her," said Hermione, looking down sadly at the royal red carpet.

Harry looked up at the stairs where she had wafted by them, feeling a sudden urge to go and just see what she was up to. But Harry threw this dumb and absurd idea away. Ron the made Harry tell Hermione all about the car, Dobby, and the events over the summer. They sat quietly after Harry had finished. Ron gave a silent yawn, and Hermione concluded that they should all get to bed. The crowd in the Common Room had dwindled and more and more were going up to bed. Harry wanted to stay down in the Common Room just a bit longer- to really feel the warmth of being back at Hogwarts- so he bid Hermione and Ron goodnight.

Harry stared at the fire- he had become the only soul still sitting in the Common Room- and thought of his classes, ones he wanted to take, Transfiguration was always okay, and the ones he despised taking, Potions with Snape. Harry couldn't wait to see Hagrid and Fang.

"Hi," a soft, but surprisingly spooky voice to Harry, made him jerk his head over to the stairs. The girl stood at the last step, in her robs still. Her purple eyes large and round.

"He-Hello," stuttered Harry. He tried to smiled his best smiled at her, she smiled a thin lipped smile in turn. She walked with such grace to sit in the chair across from him.

"You friend, Hermione, is awfully caring. And intelligent. She'll do great things- but I bet she hears that all the time," she said, a small laugh at the end of her word. Harry couldn't help himself and laughed a small and quick laugh as well. "What are you doing still up, Mr..?"

Harry was shocked, and he knew instantly that it was a selfish shock. So he answered her as if she was just anyone else and he was just anyone else as well. Not the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

"Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry nodding his head acknowledging the fact that they were introducing each other to each other.

"Violet, Violet McCarty," she said, and nodded as well.

"I was just sitting, getting back into the Hogwarts routine. Why are you up this late?" asked Harry.

"I….have trouble sleeping in new places," Violet answered quickly.

"How is Hogwarts treating you?" asked Harry, who was trying to avoid any awkward silence.

Violet straightened in her chair. "Fine."

"Good," said Harry.

There was an awkward silence after that-each of them staring at the floor- until she stood.

"Well-I must go to bed- classes will be busy tomorrow," she said, flexing her long, pale fingers.

"Yes," agreed Harry who stood too. "Sleep well, Violet."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Sleep well, Harry."

Violet nodded at him before she walked to the stairs-climbing them slowly- Harry turned toward the fire and took in one last warm look at it.

"_Good night, Mr. Potter_," a silky but wispy voice said in Harry's ear. It almost sounded like Violet, so he turned quickly toward the stairs.

But she was gone. Harry circled around himself twice-like a dog chasing his tail- before he was sure no one was in the Common Room but him. Harry shook his head at himself. He declared it as just lack of sleep. So he eagerly climbed the stairs, entered the boy's dorms, got in his Pajamas, and settled down into bed.

A funny last thought was in his head as he was just about to go to sleep: Did Violet whisper that to him?

Harry woke early that bight morning. Ron was half awake, but he woke fully as Harry told him what had taken place in the Common Room last night when all of them had gone to bed. Ron's eyes bulged.

"Did she say anything about me? Did she talk about the vampire stuff? We should really have her sit next to us during breakfast, I bet Hermione will want to show her where everything is and make sure she doesn't get lost," Ron said. Harry agreed about the breakfast part, but couldn't help to laugh as Ron asked him again if she had talked about him.

Harry left out the voice he had heard. He felt it best to leave it out, he was just tired that night. It was a very stressful night-almost getting killed by a tree can have that effect on someone- and due to that and lack of sleep was the cause of the mysterious voice.

Hermione was already a step ahead of the boys when they entered the Common Room, ready for their first day back. Hermione was standing with Violet, her black hair pinned back at the bangs by a small barrette,-both leaning against the red and orange colored couch- waiting for them.

"Good Morning, I have invited Violet to breakfast with us….if you both don't mind," Hermione said in a way that actually meant "You better say yes!"

"Of course we don't mind! Glad to have to join us," said Ron.

As they walked down the hall- Ron instantly wanting a place next to Violet and Hermione on her other side- Harry listened to Hermione and Ron talk happily of classes, Rob telling the tales of Potions with Snape to which she laughed a small but high pitched laugh.

But silence filled the Great Hall as the four of them walked to the Gryffindor table. Eyes followed them as they sat down- Harry and Ron across from Hermione and Violet- but the noise and talk began again. They filled their plates with eggs, bacon, and such. Ron ate cleanlier then usual. As they ate and talked casually, Harry finally got up to nerve to ask Violet about Quidditch.

"Have you ever played Quidditch, Violet?" asked Harry as he sipped some Pumpkin Juice.

She had just taken a small bite of bacon, so she chewed it quickly before eating, "Yes, I was on the team at my old school."

"What position did you play?" Ron asked and leaned forward curiously.

"Seeker. But I before that-when I first joined the team- I played Keeper," said Violet.

"Harry's a Seeker too!" said Ron, excitedly.

"Is that right, Harr-" Violet had started to say. But she was interrupted by a red letter falling in front of her.

The children hadn't notice that the mail was being delivered. The four of them stared down the letter, all of them thinking it was Violet's. She picked it up with careful fingers, turned it over twice, then held it out to Ron.

"This is for you, Ron," she said. Ron took it and turned it over a few times before…

"RONALD WEASLY!" Mrs. Weasly's voice rang out across

The place instantly became dead quiet. Ron's face was as red as his hair. Someone from another table shouted into the silence, "Weasly's got himself a howler!!" A few Slytherins started to laugh.

The howler went on for about a good ten minutes. The whole fiasco with the car had serious deprecations: Mr. Weasly had gotten an inquiry at work and was in danger of losing his job for charming a Muggle car to fly, and Mrs. Weasly threatened to bring Ron straight home if he "PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE!". Harry felt horrible. The Weaslys had always been very nice and caring to him, and he had gotten Mr. Weasly in trouble. Harry apologized to Ron profusely.

"It's alright Harry, wasn't your fault the gateway had sealed itself," said Ron, shrugging. The noise began again after the Howler had turn itself apart.

Professor McGonagall came sweeping threw the Great Hall, passing out schedules, talking to students. When she got to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Violet, she greeted them, gave them their schedules.

"Oh and don't forget you'll need your pets for Transfiguration for today," said McGonagall-who started to walk away- but caught herself. "Mrs. McCarty, how are you? Hogwarts treating you well?"

"Very well, Professor," answered Violet. McGonagall nodded.

"You have brought a pet with you right? It's perfectly fine if you haven't, I can certainly lone you one."

"Yes, I've brought a pet. Thank you for your offer if I hadn't though, Professor."

McGonagall wasn't used to such flattery or such politeness from most of the students, so she nodded and smiled.

"We should get going," Hermione concluded and the quartet stood.

Hermione took a quick look at everyone's schedule. "Oh good, Violet- you have all the same classes as us, so all you'll have to do is just fallow us!"

Violet smiled brightly and nodded. Ron and Harry walked slowly, they had m Potions first. When they arrived in the room-which was only full of Slytherins, Draco sneering at them as they came in the building but his sneer disappeared from his face as Violet walked in- and the four of them sat down near each other, Ron wanted to sit next to Violet desperately so Hermione let him. Ron smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Harry as he sat down, Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter. Hermione shook her head at them both and giggled silently.

Snape swept into the room- his black robes fanning out behind him- and began.

"We'll start the year off with a simple potion, a simple Wart-Removing Potion- though I'm sure some of you will find a way to make it complicated- on page 235 you'll find the potion and its ingredients," said Snape. Harry hated how Snape didn't even explain anything just threw the book at them and told them to get to work. "I will split you into partners-" Snape stopped suddenly, looking at Violet and Ron sitting together. "Ah…Mrs. McCarty?"

"Yes, sir," she said quickly.

"Very well…..why don't you work with Malfoy," said Snape, ushering to come over to her table. Harry and Ron's faces crunched up in disgust. "Potter work with Goyle, Weasly with Crabb, Granger with Parkinson-" Snape continued to sort out partners as students stumbled ad grumbled to their new seats next to partners.

Ron whispered something to Violet that Harry couldn't hear, she smiled at Ron as he got up to go sit next to his partner. Malfoy was right there filling his seat, staring longingly at Violet. Harry watched as he worked, Goyle doing absolutely nothing. They were talking- it looked like Malfoy was just talking, not doing anything else- she was actually working.

What Harry couldn't hear was normal banter, and somewhat of the assumptions that he had assumed.

"So have you made this potion before?" asked Malfoy. Violet nodded as she sorted her ingredients.

"Yes. Several times before, actually." Malfoy wasn't doing anything except watching Violet work. She didn't really notice him, well if she did then Malfoy didn't see it.

"Sorry you had to be sorted into Gryffindor, you look very much like Slytherin material. But I suppose we all can't be lucky. So what were your parents when they went here?" asked Malfoy, bending the edge of the page lazily as he talked.

Violet hardly stopped working as she talked or listened. "My father was the only one to go here, and he was a Ravenclaw. My mother went to a private wizarding school."

"So why didn't you come here last year?"

"I also went to the private school."

"What was it call-" Malfoy had started to say.

"Finished," Violet said, taking a relaxing breathe.

Harry watched her raise her hand high in the air, Hermione's coming up a minute later- Parkinson looking like she was bored out of her brains- Snape went to Violet's cauldron first.

"Finished, Professor," said Violet proudly, Draco sitting up straighter to act like he had actually done some work.

Snape eyed her suspiciously then eyed her potion. Harry could see from where he was that the potion was a light blue- but in the book the potion was said to have turned to a sickly green- which Harry thought was why Snape didn't say anything for a minute or two. The whole class room grew a bit silent as they watched Snape pick up a wooden stirring spoon and run it through the potion. He took it out slowly- examining the contents that dripped off the spoon- and set it on the table.

"Mrs. McCarty…." said Snape, saying everything a bit slower than normal. "This potion is blue….I believe the book says it should be green-"

"Oh, but, Professor- the potion should actually be blue. I've made this potion several times, and it should defiantly be blue, sir," said Violet. Snape gave her a nasty look. "Well, sir, if you don't believe me then try it."

Snape gave her another nasty look, before swooping over to Hermione's potion looking at it- which was the sick green the book said it should be- then scooping some up on a spoon.

"Are you sure that its right?" asked Malfoy, with an uneasy glance at his partner.

Snape had swept up to the front of the room. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, since you have so much confidence in your partner, why don't you come up here and help me." Snape said it as a sentence and not a question.

"But-" Malfoy had started to say before Snape seized his shoulder and pulled him up to the front.

The whole class was stilly silent, all watching. "Why don't you all come up to the front, to observe what happens. This should be a good lesson for all of you," Snape sneered at the class. There was a scrapping of chairs against the floor as everyone hustled to the front.

Snape had Malfoy by the shoulder still--then pulled up his sleeve to his forearm and waved his wand twice before pointing it at his wrist. A cluster of revolting and red warts appeared on Malfoy's arm.

"Lets try Mrs. Granger's potion first," said Snape, taking the spoon of sickly-green and poured it slowly over the cluster of warts.

Malfoy looked away from it, and his face twisted in horror as a loud _fizzle _filled the waiting silence. A strong odor of rotten bananas filled the room as well. Ron had to cover his nose.

But the smell soon evacuated the room-- and so did the sound-- and everyone looked at Malfoy's arm. There was no warts left, but just a faint redish mark. Hermione was beaming.

"Now Mrs. McCarty's," said Snape, casting the wart spell over Malfoy again and this time seized Violet's spoon full of blue potion.

Malfoy looked even more worried--his eyes shutting tightly-- than before to Harry. Snape spilled the contents of the spoon over the newly formed cluster of warts.

The room waited in cold silence.

But there was no _fizzle, _not even the rotten smell of bananas. And when Malfoy didn't hear or smell them he looked down at his arm--as did the whole class-- and saw nothing. The warts were gone, and there wasn't even a redish mark leftover.

Snape sneered at Malfoy's arm for a minute, before looking up at the class.

"Well….interesting. Five points to Gryffindor," said Snape. The Gryffindors in the room all smiled and said a silent "_Yes!_". "But ten points from Gryffindor for making a potion well above the means of second years, I do not remember telling you to make such an advanced potion, Mrs. McCarty."

All the Gryffindors--including Violet-- looked up at Snape like he was crazy. All of them joining in a soft "_But_".

"But Professor," said Violet. "Why would you punish a student who is advanced? Who creates a potion that is completely advanced for a second year?"

The room grew silent again.

"Because, Mrs. McCarty, I did not ask you to create such a potion. I asked you to create the basic potion that the book says. Next time you should think wisely when creating your next potion and listen to instructions," sneered Snape. "Now I think this has been enough for today. Class dismissed."

Violet had the most nasty face on Harry had ever seen. The quartet picked up their books and exited he classroom.

"That man is the most horrible, awful, disgusting-" said Violet, anger spilling from her.

"Now you know how we all feel," said Ron.

"I'm sorry, though, Hermione," said Violet, cooling off somewhat.

"You'll have to show me how to make that advanced potion, Violet," said Hermione. Violet smiled and nodded.

"Where to next Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione fumbled in her bag before finding the schedule. "Defense of the Dark Arts."

Ron and Harry groaned simultaneously.

"Is this professor awful too?" asked Violet.

"No!" said Hermione.

"Yes!" said Ron and Harry.

"Welcome to class, children!" came Gilderoy Lockhart's voice down the hall.

"He sounds awful," said Violet wearily.

"Just you wait and see," said Ron, Hermione giving him a nasty look.

Harry was not happy about this next class. But he hoped with would be better than what had just happened in potions, even though that was pretty cool how Violet was right. Maybe that would happen here?

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Let me know!!**_

_**And yes, I am going to finish TwiScene. I've just had writer's block. **_


End file.
